Transition
by Troub95
Summary: Sam visits the Sports Night gang to help with the Quo Vadimus buyout. He runs into some very familiar faces. West Wing/Sports Night Crossover
1. Chapter 1

_West Wing/Sports Night _Crossover

Sam visits the _Sports Night _gang to help with the _Quo Vadimus _buyout. He runs into some very familiar faces.

All familiar characters belong to Aaron Sorkin.

I got this idea while after a spree of _Sports Night_ and _West Wing _dvd viewing. I'm not sure I got the tone I was going for but I hope you enjoy. Please review.

* * *

Sam Seaborn admired the reception room artwork as he waited for his appointment with one Isaac Jaffe. To the casual observer, one would think that Sam was merely waiting for his turn; zoned out to the rest of the world. In reality, his head was spinning over the events of the past few weeks. He has been most surprised when Mr. Billings had entered his office two weeks ago and asked Sam to fly out to New York to help Quo Vadimus' legal team with the acquisition of CSC. Sam had tried to explain that his area of expertise was litigation and not acquisitions but Mr. Billings left as quickly as he had appeared. On the heels of Mr. Billings visit came one from Josh asking Sam to join President-Elect Santos administration. Sam couldn't help but smile at his old friends return to his life; especially since it had been so Josh-like.

"Mr. Seaborn, I'm Natalie Hurley. If you will come with me, I'll escort you to Mr. Jaffe."

Sam jerked his gaze up to the pretty brunette, a smile automatically gracing his face. "I'm sorry…I seemed to…I was somewhere else."

"If you will come with me, I'll take you to Mr. Jaffe" she replied already making her way to the elevators.

Natalie held the doors as Sam followed her into the elevator as well as some of her co-workers.

"Will, Chris have you gotten with graphics about the thing? Dana's gonna want that as soon as she steps foot into the room."

Sam watched as the two men nodded their heads to her question, casually taking in the men's appearance. He offered a friendly smile to each man and quietly followed his guide as they arrived at their floor. As he disembarked the elevator, took another quick look at them men and as revelation hit him, Sam's arm shot out to hold the doors open.

"Something wrong?" Will asked as the man's blue eyes widened.

"I'm sorry?"

"Something wrong? You look like you have seen a ghost."

"You just…you both…you seem familiar to me" Sam replied as he let his arm drop to his side. "Will? And Chris?"

Both men nodded.

"Mr. Seaborn? Is everything okay?"

"What? He just…they both…you know what? It's nothing; sorry to disturb you" Sam answered glancing between Natalie and the two men on the elevator before waving his hand and giving them another Sam Seaborn smile.

"Mr. Seaborn?"

"Hmmm?"

"If you will follow me."

"Yeah" Sam answered, now staring at the closed doors. He knew he had seen both of those men before and he would swear that he had seen them in the press room at the White House. "Natalie? Those men? Have they always been here?"

"Chris and Will have been here since _Sports Night_ went on the air; why?"

"They just seem…it seems like I know them."

"Natalie!"

Sam turned at the voice very surprised to see Will Bailey walking towards them.

"Will! It's good to see you."

Jeremy gave his boss a queer look before finding himself engulfed in a bear hug.

"How have you been? I'm sorry about the campaign. How's Kate?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Kate and the rest of the gang? Come on Will, give me a little information."

"Jeremy."

"What? I don't remember a Jeremy."

"Me, I'm Jeremy. I don't know any Will."

"Yes you do" Natalie chimed in, "he works in the booth with us."

"Yes but I'm Jeremy."

"Come on Will, is this some kind of joke? Remember me? Sam; the one who told you not to run Horton Wilde? Sometimes I could just pummel you for convincing me to run in that race. Of course, you didn't really convince me…"

"What race?"

"The 47th" Sam answered, his eyebrows furrowed. "The California 47th? You know the one where your candidate died?"

"I'm not from California, I'm…"

"Of course not! You grew up in Belgium; son of the famous Tom Bailey."

"The NATO Supreme Allied Commander?"

"Yeah, your dad."

"Natalie" Jeremy almost whined, his brown eyes large.

"Mr. Seaborn, this is Jeremy Goodwin."

"What?"

"This is Jeremy Goodwin; he works here and he is my ex-boyfriend."

"I don't think he needed to know that."

"No he's not; he is Will Bailey. Previous Deputy Communications Director to President Bartlet, previous Chief of Staff to Vice-President Bob Russell, previous campaign Director to Bob Russell and White House Communication Director to President Bartlet!"

"I'm Jer-a-me Good-win" Jeremy stated once again quit scared of the man standing in front of him. "Are you feeling okay?"

Sam stared at the younger man in complete amazement. He let his gaze travel around the bustling news room. His blue eyes fell on the form of Ann Stark before he saw Ellie Bartlet emerge from a room with a young boy. Celia, the girl who had accused him of sexually harassing Ainsley, was speaking with a young man who Sam believed was the co-anchor, Dan. He turned his head slightly, hands perspiring, and saw Mark Gottfried of _Capital Beat_who was trailing after Ann Stark and then he laid eyes on Colonel Chase and Al Keifer.

Sam let himself fall back against the wall; he thought his heart was going to explode. He was oblivious to Natalie and Jeremy as they guided him to a chair and shoved a glass of water into his hand.

"Mr. Seaborn? Ann, come quick!" Natalie yelled as she waved her hand in front of Sam's face.

"No, no, I'm…I'm fine. I'm so very sorry" Sam stammered, shaking himself to the present. "I'm just having a very weird day. If you could show me to the restroom, I'll be…Oh My God!"

"Mr. Seaborn?"

"Donna and Laurie? They can't be…how…I'm sorry, I just need…"

Jeremy and Natalie watched as Sam dashed to the stairwell exit. He was out of the building before the couple could even reach the door.

* * *

Sam stared at his old friend, not really interested in what Josh wanted but more in what he needed.

"One of us is getting on a plane tonight. If it's you, you're back in a week. If it's me, I'm gone, adios, for good." Sam smacks Josh's Blackberry on his desk. "Your call."

Sam turned on his heels and walks out of Josh's office. He would rather deal with Josh and the backstabbing politics of D.C., than chance another _Invasion of the Body Snatchers_ any day.


	2. Chapter 2

Cast of Characters

The West Wing/Sports Night

Rob Lowe - Sam Seaborn

Sabrina Lloyd -Natalie Hurley

Joshua Malina - Will Bailey/Jeremy Goodwin

Timothy Davis-Reed - Press Room Reporter/Chris

Jeff Mooring - Press Room Reporter/Dave

Felicity Huffman - Ann Stark/Dana Whitaker

Nina Siemaszko - Ellie Bartlet/Holly

Alanna Ubach - Celia/Catherine

Ted McGinley - Mark Gottfried/Gordon

David Graf - Col. Chase/Chase

John de Lancie - Al Keifer/Bert

Janel Maloney - Donna Moss/Monica

Lisa Edelstein - Laurie/Bobbi


End file.
